Cinco de Mayo: CMS
by Eshlyn Kar
Summary: If there was one thing Dean Winchester absolutely refused to do under any circumstance, it was drink tequila. This is why… Cinco de Mayo fun with Dean, Sam and Cas. No slash.


If there was one thing Dean Winchester absolutely refused to do under any circumstance, it was drink tequila. This is why…

Cinco de Mayo fun with Dean, Sam and Cas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to celebrate Cinco de Mayo Sam, we're not Mexican," Castiel said sitting down at the table. They had found just about the only Mexican bar in Minnesota and were surrounded by merry making Mexicans and Americans alike. He wasn't sure why the brothers had insisted on taking him here; he guessed it had something to do with them humanizing him or something. The bar was alight with brightly colored lights, flags and dresses.

"It's just something we always do, just another occasion to drink I guess," Sam said sitting beside his brother and the confused angel.

"Like you two need an occasion to drink," Castiel complained but Dean just smiled at him and told him to enjoy himself. Sam smiled big as a group of Mexican dancing girls got up on the small stage to do a dance and Dean looked away very suspiciously. Cas had never seen Dean avert his eyes from dancing women before. A beautiful traditionally dressed Mexican woman came over to their table.

"Hola caballeros! My name is Marta and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get for you?"

"A pitcher of beer, whatever's on tap and three tequi…oomph" Sam started to say but Dean elbowed him in the ribs and finished for him, "Two tequilas and one shot of Jack's please."

Marta smiled and took off to the bar to get the drinks.

"Jeeze you didn't have to elbow me. Sorry I forgot," Sam complained rubbing his sore side.

"You should know better than to get me tequila, have you lost your head Sam? Especially on tonight of all nights," Dean grumped folding his arms on his chest.

"What is tequila and why is Dean so afraid of it?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

"It's a Mexican alcoholic drink," Sam explained.

"I'm not afraid of it, ok? I just had… a really bad experience one time," Dean said looking away embarrassed and Cas saw Sam hiding a smile.

"What experience?" Cas asked growing more afraid of the drink. Sam smiled and opened his mouth to explain but shut it fast when Dean glared daggers at his younger brother.

"You don't want to know!" Dean said pointing a finger at Cas menacingly and mumbled something about tequila, crazy Mexican shit.

"Just know bad things happen when Dean drinks tequila," Sam laughed and Dean glared.

Marta swaggered back to the table, three shots hand. Cas hesitantly took the drink Dean had named CMS (crazy Mexican shit) and downed the glass. The liquid tasted suspiciously similar to nail polish remover and Cas could see why Dean was hesitant around the drink. Dean was pleased with his Jack Daniels and ordered three more. The night was filled with many more shots and pitchers. An hour after the first shot had been taken a fifth round of shots was ordered and Dean was too hammered to notice he had taken Cas' tequila. He downed the liquid before Cas could warn him. Cas watched in horror Dean's actions the next few hours before getting the brother's safely to their room, where Cas waited expectantly in a chair by the window for Dean to awake.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning feeling achy and grumping. He tried to roll over but his legs were caught in something. Frustrated he tried to kick free of what he thought was a blanket but couldn't get loose. He opened his eyes and screamed shrilly. Sam was sleeping in the bed next to his and awoke suddenly at his brother's shriek. He took one look at Dean and fell off his bed laughing.

"I see now why you don't like tequila," Cas said from his place across the room. He was still sitting in the chair beside the window with a not very amused look on his face. Sam looked at Dean again and continued bursting with laughter.

"No! This was not supposed to happen again!!" Dean exclaimed in near hysteria looking down at himself. He was wearing a frilly green dress with red, yellow, blue and pink frills at the base and sleeves. Flower patterns adorned the collar and a big pink sombrero was lying by his feet.

"I tried to stop you but you really wanted the tequila," Cas explained to the horrified Dean. Sam was having trouble breathing and tears streamed from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Don't tell me I did the dance too?" Dean asked afraid of the answer. At this Cas finally smiled and Dean hid his face in his blankets.

"On stage," Cas said with humor.

Dean struggled from the bed and tore the dress off of himself running to the washroom yelling "I HATE THAT CRAZY MEXICAN SHIT!!"

"You got pictures just like i told you to?" Sam asked Cas quietly.

"I got video," Cas smiled hugely.


End file.
